


Отблеск

by Lyna_SH



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyna_SH/pseuds/Lyna_SH
Summary: …и вот они ступили в совершенную весну.





	Отблеск

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afterglow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147612) by [vallennox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox). 

> В данной работе выступают персонажи сериала «Чернобыль» (2019). Они принадлежат сценаристу Крэйгу Мэйзину и телеканалу HBO. Этот перевод не должен считаться проявлением неуважения к памяти людей, ставших прототипами героев сериала.

Валерий редко являлся до полуночи, но каждый раз в одном и том же костюме с синим, а то и с серым галстуком в тон. Он выглядел более встревоженным, чем при жизни, — трудно судить, из-за воздействия смерти или из-за костюма. В их времена в Чернобыле Валерий носил мятую рубашку или мешковатую куртку цвета хаки. Издалека он напоминал высушенную на солнце куколку, которая застряла в куске коры.

Когда Валерий возник впервые, он был всего лишь игрой света, силуэтом, сотканным из занавесок и затаившихся в углу теней. Ослабший к тому времени Щербина сел прямо. Немного спустя у него кончились силы и на это. Когда он стал угасать, согбенная тень в углу обозначилась четче. Чем больше была доза прописанного морфия, тем явственнее проступал Валерий. Он сидел молча, положив обе руки на колени, как будто по-прежнему дожидался, что его позовут в какой-нибудь конференц-зал. Щербина окликнул Валерия несколько раз, но тот был бесстрастен. Зато принеслась медсестра — узнать, не хочет ли он пить.

_«Прочь»,_ — подумал Щербина, закрывая глаза.

По большей части в его палате было тихо. Жалюзи поднимались наполовину и опускались, в зависимости от того, как долго он оставался в сознании. Забытье становилось глубоким и необъятным, как океан. То, что осязалось минутами погружения, открывало взору вновь созданный мир. Щербина всплывал на поверхность и обнаруживал, что цветы на тумбочке засохли. Сумрачный свет луны вспыхивал полыхающим солнцем. Стул у окна пустовал — но там была ручка. Почему она? Кто бросил бы эту вещь здесь? 

Он снова ушел под воду.

Стрекот вертолета. Звонок телефона. Выстрелы. Шелест красно-коричневых, пропитанных радиацией сосен. Бензопила. Удары лопат по неподатливой почве. Стук какой-то двери о косяк.

«С той минуты я знал», — сказал Валерий.

Щербина распахнул глаза. Валерий подхватил ручку со стула, сунул ее во внутренний карман пиджака и поправил галстук. Синий.

«Что?»

Валерий обернулся. Впервые за несколько дней их взгляды встретились. «Ручка. По пути в Чернобыль ты дал мне свою ручку — и ты _слушал_. Я не ожидал, что ты запомнишь слова “уран-235”. Так я узнал».

«Ты можешь сказать простым русским языком?»

«Так я узнал, Борис, что ты не один из тех безнадежных глупцов».

«Ты несешь чепуху. И больше, чем при жизни».

«А ты, гляжу, все такой же».

«Я умираю».

«Знаю. Вот почему я здесь». Валерий развел руками, как будто они говорили о чем-то столь же привычном, как сезонный дождь, реки и облака. Он не улыбался. Он не улыбался почти никогда. Щербина помнил, как Валерий умирал над числами и схемами, был мрачным предчувствием во плоти. Данные из распечаток казались Щербине бессмыслицей, но виделось так, словно каждая цифра впивалась Валерию прямо в сердце. Он, обитатель мира атомов, предвидел, что этот день придет.

«Пять лет, ты сказал».

«Так я сказал».

Скрипнули колесики. Медсестра из ночной смены бодро вошла в палату, толкая тележку, заполненную флаконами для капельниц. Проверила систему, установила новый флакон и скрылась. На часах — 1:20. Не лучшее время ночи для Щербины. Валерий сидел на месте и барабанил пальцами по стулу. Как и Щербина, он неотрывно смотрел на часы. Время еще имеет значение? Все часы в мире остановились ночью 26 апреля 1986-го. Время после — только долги, которые ждут взыскания. Мир расплатится сходу, с процентами и сполна.

Как и многие, Щербина прочитал о смерти Валерия в газетах. Обычное дело: намеренная неоднозначность, жестокая цензура, подробностей нет. Прошло время, прежде чем ему удалось собрать воедино обрывки слухов, обнаживших мрачную картину: самоубийство, альпинистский трос, неиспользованный пистолет в ящике стола. На часах — 1:23. Щербине понадобилось море усилий, чтобы похоронить Чернобыль, но с того дня он снова прокрался в сны. Они не были ни печальными, ни ужасными: чаще всего он просто сидел в одиночестве на скамейке, ожидая, когда Валерий покажется из временного здания суда — вот только он так и не выходил. В других снах Щербина продирался через безбрежную трясину, которая простиралась до горизонта. Где-то на фоне, над четвертыми энергоблоком возвышалась условная красная с белым труба. Мертвые птицы беззвучно качались в болотной воде; их глаза ввалились и затянулись тонкой мутной пеленой. Щербина проходил мимо, и грустные трупики оживали, отряхивались от воды и стайками взмывали вверх.

«Птицы, — пояснил Валерий. — Там был отчет, который я прочитал: мертвых воробьев находили в деревнях по всей Гомельской области, но при этом дети купались и собирали ягоды. Видишь ли, был восхитительный май, поспела шелковица. Почему бы и нет?»

«Мы из шкуры вон лезли», — Щербина попробовал сделать жест, но его правая рука, вся исколотая, отвергала команды. Он едва ощущал свои пальцы.

«Наверное, можно сказать и так».

«Почему ты все еще здесь, Валера? Чего ждешь?»

«Тебя, — ответил Валерий. Он щелкал зажигалкой, пламя то появлялось, то исчезало. Достал пачку сигарет, но передумал и сунул ее обратно во внутренний карман. — Нам надо пройтись».

«Не могу».

«Мы пройдемся. Погода чудесная».

Валерий приблизился и похлопал Щербину по плечу. Его касание было пугающе настоящим. Опираясь на подушку, Щербина приподнялся и зажмурился от ослепительного солнечного света. В палате не было обуви, даже тапочек — никто не думал, что он снова сможет ходить. Это не важно. Щербина стал босиком на холодный пол. Тень улыбки скользнула по лицу Валерия. Непрошенное замечание было готово сорваться с его губ.

«Придержи язык, — пробормотал Щербина. — Или…»

«Или ты меня пристрелишь?»

«Чтоб ты знал, это все еще в моей власти».

Валерий покачал головой, может, даже закатил глаза, но нельзя было сказать с уверенностью — его очки многое прятали. Легасов придержал дверь, распахнутую для Щербины. Вместе они двинулись по пустынному коридору. В отделении сидела медсестра, но она была поглощена заполнением карточек и никого не заметила. Дверь из стекла и стали на выходе не издала ни скрипа, когда Щербина толкнул ее и открыл. Они ступили под яркое майское солнце. Воздух благоухал яблоневым цветом. Пчелы гудели в кустах, этот звук утопал в далеком громыхании трактора. Кто-то пел старую детскую песенку, восхваляя звезды и поля. 

«Это прекрасно», — сказал Щербина.

«Конечно, ведь это весна». Валерий небрежно сунул галстук в карман и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Солнце подпекало грунтовую дорогу. Щербина скинул пиджак и перебросил его через правую руку. На туфлях уже была грязь, пара крошечных точек тут и там — он позаботится о них позже. Это природа Чернобыля, бурлящая жизнью. Все растет, все умирает, и это неизменно… Траву прорезала извилистая тропинка. Они шли по ней в сторону, где жаворонки поют.


End file.
